duurnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Weiss
Jeremy Weiss was bornn in the year 912. He was the third leader of the Powder Knights. He was known as the conqueror of seven cities, due to his involvement in the Sorfait - Dorn war of the year 945. Early Life Jeremy Weiss grew up in Redrock Citadel, the capital of Dorn. He was the son of a militiaman and a merchant. He lived a fairly comfortable life for the time, despite the growing tension in the world. His father died when Jeremy was 16, attempting to save several trapped travelers during an arcane storm. Military Career Shortly after his father's death, at the age of 17, he was conscripted into the Redrock Militia. He spent six years rising slowly through the ranks of the militia, until he was shuffled into the Dorn Infantry. At this point, he was 23 years old. He spent only a year as a man-at-arms before he was noticed by the Dorn Rangers and was offered a position in the volunteer company. He spent five years as a ranger, patrolling the lands of Dorn in one of the most dangerous outfits that existed at the time. He was kicked out of the rangers and nearly flogged to death, at the age of 29, when he disobeyed a direct order from the captain of his platoon. Powder Knights Rising Through the Ranks Only a few months after his removal from the Dorn Rangers, Weiss was approached by the Powder Knights, a powerful mercenary group that had close ties with Dorn. He joined up and worked as a Powder Knight for four years. He steadily rose through the ranks of the knights until he was appointed the commander of the mercenary company. Sorfait-Dorn War He was only in command for seven months before Sorfait executed a sneak attack on Dorn's western terriitory, swiftly taking Grerestead and moving towards Redrock Citadel. When Weiss got word of this, he mobilized four hundred Powder Knights and took them through apass in the mountains seperating Grerestead from most of the Bronze Isle. With a healthy amount of luck and knowledge of the terrain, Weiss and the Powder Knights recaptured Grerestead with minimal losses. It had been left minimally defended, the Sorfait forces confident that Dorn troops would be too occupied fighting their marching army to think of recapturing the city. In recapturing the city, Weiss cut off the supply line to the Sorfait troops. From here, he began a guerilla campaign against the now returning army. He and his troops burned supply wagons, slaughtered stragglers, and killed scouts. Eventually, the Sorfait army was forced to make a hasty exit from the isle, and the Powder Knights were hailed as heroes by Dorn. Induction Into Dorn The Dorn military was nearly crippled from their fight with Sorfait. They had lost a large chunk of their fighting force and they were looking to fill the gaps. The Powder Knights, under the leadership of Weiss, negotiated a deal to incorporate the Powder Knights as a officially unofficial part of the Dorn military. Sorfait Campaign Dorn was looking for revenge against Sorfait, and they knew they couldn't fight them on their home turf. Instead, they sent Weiss and a group of Powder Knights to slip into Sorfait and cause them issues from the inside. Weiss and the group with him waged a brutal economic war, nearly crippling Sorfait. He became known as the conquerer of seven cities, not because he annexed them, but because he took their legs out beneath them by destroying their trade and prosperity. Later Life and Death Eventually, Weiss retired from active service as a Powder Knight in 953, at the age of 41. He took a crippling wound in a battle against a small group of demon hunters who were terrorizing Harkfallow. He continued to serve as the leader of the Powder Knights until he was 50. He lived until the age of 67, when he died from disease in Redrock Citadel in 979.